


Sandburg, Let's Go

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Blair out to help him get over Maya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandburg, Let's Go

##  Sandburg, Let's Go

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

I don't own them and I'd treat them better if I did and I would release them on DVD.

Spoiler for Love and Guns

* * *

Drennan said, "You're not a bad cook. Ellison, if I'm ever back this way, I'll look you up," as grabbed her jacket. 

"I know what it's like to eat alone," Jim said. 

"I have to head back in the morning. Thanks for everything." 

"You're more than welcome." Jim opened the door for her. 

After Drennan left, Blair served himself dinner out of the pots. "Jim, you struck out too." 

"I." Jim's mouth fell open. 

"It was a joke, man." Blair sat at the table. 

"Our relationship was strictly professional." 

"It's a dead horse." Blair didn't want to be thrown against the wall. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into dating her." 

"Maya seemed like a nice girl." 

"Incredible. She offered me her virginity; I turned her down." 

Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder. 

"It's okay, Chief." 

"I blew it. I only want to see her to say that I was sorry." 

"She called me." 

"You're always rescuing me." Blair put the dish in the sink. "Should I run the last of it in the disposal?" 

Jim filled a plate with the last of the food. "Why waste it?" 

"I'll clean up. I felt so guilty lying to her. She knew nothing about her father's businesses." 

"You were right." Jim lifted Blair's hair to the side and kissed his neck. 

"Not tonight." Blair was holding back the tears; he had fallen for Maya and now it was over. She wasn't coming back. He couldn't act like nothing happened. 

"Can I hold you?" 

"After I finish up in the kitchen." The only person he wanted to hold Maya. If he had sex with her, it would have been worse. She would have hated him and felt used. She was confused and bitter, but she still liked Blair as a person. 

"Simon gave me the weekend off." Jim put his hand on his roommate's back. 

"I want to sleep until my class on Monday morning." 

"Chief, I know the feeling." 

"It hurts so much." 

"I've been there myself." 

"It doesn't seem right that I should go to bed with you when I pledge my love to her." Blair wrapped his arms around Jim. 

"Chief, it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to hurt her." Jim kissed Blair's neck. "I won't put you in that position again." 

"Once I saw her, I chased after her. She is everything that I want in a girl: intelligent, sweet, caring, and beautiful. She has this incredible laugh." 

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head. "You can sleep in your own room if you prefer." 

"And miss out on all your body heat. You aren't the only one that sleeps better snuggling against someone." Having sex with Jim would be like cheating on Maya; then again, he never had sex with Maya so how could it be cheating. Either way, he needed a few days. 

* * *

Blair came upstairs wearing only briefs and white tee shirt. "Do the guys at the station know that we're together?" 

"Most do. It's pretty obvious to Simon that you're the most important person in my life." Jim was still dressed; all he did was change his shirt to something less dull. 

"Why did you marry her?" 

"It wasn't much after getting back from Peru and we were so good together. I wanted a normal life. She had the same interests; she was my best friend." 

"But you're gay." 

"I thought I loved her. Would you like to go clubbing with me? I haven't had the opportunity to show you off." 

"I'm not sure." 

"You aren't ashamed of being with me." 

"Heavens, no." Blair put his hand on Jim's face. "You're my best friend and I love you." 

Jim kissed Blair slowly and deeply, pulling him against him, feeling their mutual arousal grow. Jim put one hand in Blair's curls as he pulled him closer with the other. Finally, Blair broke the kiss, needing to breath. 

"Wow. I'll get dressed. Should I wear my hair in a ponytail or keep it loose?" 

"You're so sexy with it down." 

* * *

Blair put on a nice sports shirt and jeans without holes. He brushed his hair; then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use mouthwash. He wondered if this was a date or not.

"Sandburg, are you ready?" Jim asked outside the curtain to Blair's room. 

"Whatever?" Blair moved the curtain to the side and left his makeshift room. "Jim, is this a date?" 

"Chief, we've been living together for over a month now." 

"You're so romantic." 

"Chief, grab your coat." Jim put his hand on Blair's back. "Chief, what do you want from me?" 

"A kiss would be nice." 

Jim kissed Blair briefly. "You look nice." Jim slowly put his hand through Blair's hair. "Let's go." 

* * *

End Sandburg, Let's Go by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
